1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the storage and dispensing of articles utilizing the space between the studs of standard wall construction.
2. Description of prior art
Bathroom fixtures such as medicine cabinets and paper dispensers are common recessed storage devices. Mechanical devices such as candy bar dispensers employ vertical bays and bottom dispensing. I am not aware of, nor could I find in the official record of patents, any recessed device which stores and dispenses small articles of clothing in a combination of these two ways. U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,350 describes a general cabinet recessed in a wall cavity and having a loose or adjustable face frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,380 describes a unitary plastic cabinet with face flange used for mounting.